Rogue
Rogue is an upcoming feature film. It will have extreme plot twists and be the highest grossing film of all time with a budget of 850 million dollars. Plot An Albanian postal worker, Jerson Ei, discovers his bank account was emptied and has loose rugged connections with a syllabi in Massechusetts under the anonymous name of 'Ruo88'. After completing his active service in Rwanda, he flies to a secret base of the hacker group Anonymous in Chicuaga, Mexico where he establishes foreign connections with a drug lord, Antonio Jose Gonzalez, who recently completed a murder profile in Rio de Janiero. Being discovered by government drones, Ei is taken to court where he is accused on 27 counts of domestic terrorism and perjury, as well as drafting scripts pretaining to crafting the first 'world nuke'. After his mother and aunt Kena are mysteriously murdered, he begins to question Gonzalez about his financial credibility in Russia. When his laptop is stolen along with his crucial information on a flight, he leads a massive regiment of mercenaries and trained assassins across the globe to discover the perp is Bill Gates, working with the chinese government to plan espionage on the US for taxing russia's imports. He also discovers Bill Gates is an ex-psuedo superhero under the alias of 'Energy Man' in the 1970s, and undergoes treatment to have him and his coupe transverted into superheroes and revive the Fifth Cauldron, an elite group of superheroes that protect the world from cyberthreats. In the process, US President George Bush issues an executive order giving superheroes elite control over the government, followed by the discovery of an asteroid hurdling towards Earth within 2 months. In this turn of events, Ei takes efforts to assassinate world leaders and reestablish a system under martial law of a military junta. The asteroid is destroyed the by superheroes and the FC is destroyed by a Russian ex-lawman, Perton Fonresky, who secretly held the power through a set of AA batteries to wipe out the planet. After a gunshot wound kills Fonresky, the planet is thrown into World War III which lasts 4 years and concludes with Ei's brother, Jaxon, discovering he may be the next Avatar. An Albanian postal worker, Jerson Ei, discovers his bank account was emptied and has loose rugged connections with a syllabi in Massechusetts under the anonymous name of 'Ruo88'. After completing his active service in Rwanda, he flies to a secret base of the hacker group Anonymous in Chicuaga, Mexico where he establishes foreign connections with a drug lord, Antonio Jose Gonzalez, who recently completed a murder profile in Rio de Janiero. Being discovered by government drones, Ei is taken to court where he is accused on 27 counts of domestic terrorism and perjury, as well as drafting scripts pretaining to crafting the first 'world nuke'. After his mother and aunt Kena are mysteriously murdered, he begins to question Gonzalez about his financial credibility in Russia. When his laptop is stolen along with his crucial information on a flight, he leads a massive regiment of mercenaries and trained assassins across the globe to discover the perp is Bill Gates, working with the chinese government to plan espionage on the US for taxing russia's imports. . He also discovers Bill Gates is an ex-psuedo superhero under the alias of 'Energy Man' in the 1970s, and undergoes treatment to have him and his coupe transverted into superheroes and revive the Fifth Cauldron, an elite group of superheroes that protect the world from cyberthreats. In the process, US President George Bush issues an executive order giving superheroes elite control over the government, followed by the discovery of an asteroid hurdling towards Earth within 2 months. In this turn of events, Ei takes efforts to assassinate world leaders and reestablish a system under martial law of a military junta. The asteroid is destroyed the by superheroes and the FC is destroyed by a Russian ex-lawman, Perton Fonresky, who secretly held the power through a set of AA batteries to wipe out the planet. After a gunshot wound kills Fonresky, the planet is thrown into World War III which lasts 4 years and concludes with Ei's brother, Jaxon, discovering he may be the next Avatar. In 2007, when the chinese govenrment is undergoing reforms, one of Ei's cells is discovered in a garbage can in Hong Kong. The cell mutates into a black man by the name of Peyton who undertakes an executive alias and establishes connections with the N & R Retail group out of Beijing. With this new financial power, he gains access to an underground lair where he rediscovers his past origins and recreates the FC through cytoplasmic treatment. He takes to court Xiao Kon, a conman out of Hudei. After winning the case, he fatally shoots the judge to create a scene then subdues a suitcase carrying a set of AA batteries, only to discover they contain a note leading to buried treasure in Portugal. After flying there with his father, Enrique, his father is shot down by John Cummins, his manager at a Walmart in Arkansas. It turns out Cummins is the leader of an international real estate broker agency that has been profiting off taxes for years. Ei engages in a battle with Cummins resulting in his death. Ei takes this time to approach his great-grandfather's grave in San Antonio Texas and discover he is heir to a fortune. After discovering the fortune he is heir too, he discovers a set of patterns enscribed on his gravestone. He takes his information to the Library of Congress in Washington DC to discover it is the code of Knights Templar. He flies to Cuba to engage in relations with Raul Rodriguez, who is knowledgable on middle age history. After his house is raided by agents, Ei is shot down and taken to a nearby hospital where the patterns, written on a sticky note, are stolen by a surgeon. Ei breaks out of the hospital and retreieves the notes, and escapes Cuba. He flies to Washington DC again with a plan to steal the Articles of Confederation, which have a pattern of letters written into the word 'Market Street, Boise'. He flies to Boise Idaho, where he discovers the real Articles of Confederation document is being stored there in a cellar under a meat shop. He transcribes it to discover the Knights Templar is under formation by an internet group known as C.I. He gets in contact with them and reforms the Knights Templar, using his great-grandfather's fortunes to open a castle where he is met with Vladimir Putin, who turns out to be a demon hunter and half-bat. He kills Putin after a battle and the templar dissipates under the weight of its financial misusage. Ei, feeling bad, descends to drunkenness in California and has an affair with an underrage boy, discovering his homosexuality, and a 15 year old girl named Alice. He gets her pregnant and he spends the next 9 months protecting her from the US government who plan to kill her and the child in suspicion of it being an alien half-breed. Ei escapes to Alaska where he resides in an uncle's ski hut for the next 7 weeks. In his uncle's ski hut, Ei writes plans to form an international union of rogue robots and reestablish humanity as a technological masterrace. During this, the hut is discovered by federal helicopters and destroyed. Ei barely survives and escapes into the mountains. While sleeping under a tree that night, he suddenly wakes up inside of an alien spaceship. Several figures examining him reveal he is an alien as well and it is part of the universal prophecy to establish an empire that dominates the Milky Way. In a series of plot twists, Ei discovers he was born a girl. Wishing to go back to his roots, he travels to a Kansas gay bar where he picks up a transexual woman named Chris. He wakes up one morning to discover Chris left and stole all he owned. He discovered she was a government agent who had coordinated the world prophecy to her will. He tracked her down to discover she was his mother and did it for his own good. Ei travelled to Planet H-797 in a nearby galaxy to undergo cybernetic treatment. He returned to Earth and ran for President in the election of 2008. After Senator Barack Obama from Illinois was shot and killed by an assassin group in the primaries, Ei won the republican nomination followed by forming a group to sent citizens to Mars in exchange for cybernetic treatment. He doesn't allow them to return, and they die on Mars. His alien parents extract their DNA and use them to recreate an entire new Human empire on another planetal colony. They send spies to sabotage the US capitol. In midst of the chaos, Ei has an affair with an elf woman. He discovers it is his daughter, who was aged artificially. Ei contracts a virus and kills his daughter, and feeling regretful, commits suicide taking the entire planet with him. The New Human Empire destroys the sun in hopes of destroying Earth, which they didn't know was already destroyed. Using nucleic analysis, the empire falls under its own power and releases cells due to a supernova self-destruction function. These cells form back into Earth. Ei's parents time travel back and save Ei from suicide and restate the entire galaxial system. Ei wakes up in his college dorm, realizing this was all a dream. Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:May 29 2016